


Leather Jacket

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock finds out about your leather kink.





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do a request for me please? Sherlock takes reader on a motorcycle ride and reader becomes aroused from how Sherlock looks in leather. Smut please?

It was so damn hot inside your flat! The windows had been shut all day, and the sun had heated the air in your home to unexpected levels. You already had opened all the windows, but seen as there was no wind, the air transfer was slow. Too slow for your liking.

Your phone peeped. You picked it up, tapping around so you could see the new text message. 

'Come outside. Wear something warm - SH' Huh. What did Sherlock want now? You shrugged, deciding not to think about it too much.

You waited outside for about ten minutes, before a rumbling sound filled the air. Confused, you looked over. 

A motorcycle stopped in front of you. On it was... Sherlock? Clad in leather? Honestly, he didn't look half bad. A shiver ran up your spine as you watches him move. He patted the space behind him, and after you sat on the motorcycle, Sherlock handed you a helmet. 

You drove around for a bit, the wind making your hair fly around. You giggled, happy and a little aroused. Sherlocks leather jacket - you didn't even know he owned one - felt incredible under your hands.

You stopped on an empty parking lot. Sherlock motioned you to get off the motorcycle. You did so, confused. 

"Take of your pants and sit in front of me."

A shier crawled up your spine as he used his dominant voice, that harsh, demanding tone pushing you into submission. You took of your pants, getting back onto the motorcycle shortly after with your back to Sherlock. Immediately, his hands found your thighs, one hand stroking your wet folds.

"Oh? So wet? What could the reason be?", Sherlock chuckled, pushing your shirt up so his leather jacket could rub against the skin of your back. 

His fingers stroked your clit, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You were sure the seat was covered in your slick by now.

You heard a zipper, the sound ripping you out of your haze. Suddenly, you were aware that you were in public. Even if there weren't any lights around here, someone could still walk by and see or hear you.´

"Ride me.", he whispered. You lifted your legs on the things that you normally put your legs on, pushing yourself up and letting yourself fall down onto Sherlocks cock. 

You started bouncing on Sherlocks lap, the leather brushing over your back. Your thrusts got nearly violent as you neared your peak, Sherlocks fingers on your clit never seizing their movement. 

You tumbled over the edge, body moving on its own. Your insides gripped Sherlocks cock like a vice, forcing him to come as well.

The two of you caught your breath for a second, Sherlocks forehead resting on your shoulder.

"We should go back before somebody sees us..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
